


In the Dimension We will Call Home

by yisusfishus



Series: Little Precious Gifts [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Crush at First Sight, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisusfishus/pseuds/yisusfishus
Summary: For as long as Vegito could remember, he has always been alone.Until he wasn't anymore...
Relationships: Gogeta/Vegito (Dragon Ball)
Series: Little Precious Gifts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072256
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	In the Dimension We will Call Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VeareDB](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=VeareDB).



> I tried to make it as soft and fluffy I could ;W; hope you like it.  
> I mixed some of my hc’s of them here, sorry if they feel weird to you OTL  
> For reference, the world was kinda inspired by _GIRL by Daoko_ vid.

“You look happy.” 

Vegito stopped in the middle of swiping the sweat from his brow to look at the other fusion in his base form, which prompted him to depower as well.

Both of them are just finishing their daily routine of ‘beating the crap out of each other’ as Gogeta calls it. The Potara fusion prefers to call it ‘friendly Saiyan training.’ Even if they don't need to exist for the time being in the physical realm, it’s always good to be prepared to fight. And with a partner of equal power, it's an easier task to get done.

“I do?” The older fusion blinks as he turns his head to look at the other resident of this strange realm between realities where temporal fusions are ‘stored’ after their time limit is up after ‘being born.’ He only receives a nod as an answer.

It pisses Vegito off a bit. 

He may find talking annoying while fighting, but he also finds that Gogeta’s lack of elaboration on what he says and his remaining silence outside of battle really grates on his nerves. Especially after a long and silent isolation floating in this vast colorful marbled space after his fights with Majin Buu and Zamasu; and _especially_ with the latter’s ramblings.

“You know, you could talk more too,” he teases the other fusion, poking at the closest cheek with one of his gloved fingers. “It’s not going to crack your face,” Vegito chuckles as his offending digit is swatted away with a swift movement from Gogeta’s hand.

“Too happy,” the Metamor fusion replies back as he sighs, looking slightly tired from their training.

The silence falls on them again, but this time it doesn’t bother Vegito.

They watch the swirls of colors that move over their heads across the vast upper extension of that dimension, sitting side by side resting on the solid but putty-like surface as another cycle comes to an end, marked by the darker colors starting to blend in the ‘sky’. At least that’s what Vegito has come to recognize as the closer equivalent to the night and day in this dimension, from the blurry melded memories from the two Saiyan both fusions come from. 

It helps them to keep a routine in here and not overdo it. Especially to put a stop to the newcomer fusion, who tends to take more from the hotblooded Saiyan prince when it comes to taking his body to the extreme. 

Vegito still remembers the moment the Metamor fusion materialized in the middle of his training and was welcomed with a clean punch to the face! His face exposed his surprise while those dark eyes focused on the Potara fusion, as Gogeta found new prey and a perfect excuse to turn his training into a full-blown battle.

The original resident, still perplexed by the apparition, let out a funny sound as he shielded himself from the returning blow from the newcomer and was sent flying into the putty ground, deforming it. Some hills formed as the ground close to the impact shifted to accommodate the sudden addition.

Vegito had no time to say anything but shot his own ki beam in response to Gogeta’s.

It certainly shook the Potara fusion out from his usual routine.

At the end of their battle --which they begrudgingly agreed to consider a tie--, Vegito eagerly wanted the new fusion to accept a tour of this plane, to show him the ropes. He was hoping to be on better terms with the other, as they were the only ones there and it would be a waste to remain in bad blood because of an accident. 

Especially after many cycles wondering if he would be there alone forever, or if he would ever feel the heat of the battle again.

_“I’m Gogeta,” said the other Saiyan without looking at the other being close to him, busy using the liquified substance emerging from a specific spot in the ground to clean his faces after their intense first meeting. Vegito sat cross-legged on the shore waiting. “And you?”_

_Slowly blinking at the first words spoken to him in ‘forever,’ the older resident realized he was asked for his name and replied with a big smile and closing eyes, “Vegito!” Wow, wow, wow! It did feel good to talk to someone else after so long!_

_He failed to notice the red dusting on the new resident’s face._

The tour was conducted smoothly with the experienced fusion filling the silence as he instructed the newcomer with all his tricks on these strange lands.

He demonstrated how the ground could be molded into whatever he could think of.  
(Vegito didn’t mean to snort at the frustrated expression of his partner as their sculptures showed the gap between their skills.)

And how to pound on the putty ground to make a great and soft resting spot.  
(He was startled as Gogeta decided to sleep in the same spot as him, deeming it big enough for both of them. They took turns shaping it.)

He told the other fusion about the ‘day and night’ cycle he discovered when gazing at the ‘sky.’  
(That was the first time he had managed to get the new fusion to take a resting day from all the crazy training they had been doing.)

Taught him how the ‘jellified water’ used for cleaning also had healing properties.   
(Gogeta was surprised this time as Vegito just ripped a piece of cloth from his Gi’s top, dipped it in the substance, and pushed it against the bloodied side of his face after getting cut by his energy blade.)

And showed how diving in it could restore their torn clothes after an intense training.  
(And later witnessing Vegito jumping into the ‘water’ and emerging from it with his clothes back as new)

Strangely they didn’t suffer from hunger there, which was pretty convenient. But Vegito confessed he had tried both substances just to satisfy his curiosity, but he wouldn’t recommend it. They taste bland even if filling.

Among other teachings, that was the gist of what they would call home. But at least with the Metamor fusion there now, it didn’t feel as empty as before.

“You’re smiling.” The Potara fusion is pulled from his remembrance and opens his mouth to answer back, but just as quickly shuts it after he takes in how the usual stoic resident isn’t even looking at him. “I like it… It suits you.”

Vegito wishes the ‘night’ is dark enough to hide his blushing face.

“A house.” He blinks at the sound of the voice from Gogeta. 

“I would like to build one… with you.”

“That sounds like a nice idea. Lots of soft pillows… like our own little nest.”

“Hmph.”

Seems they won’t get bored for a while figuring out how to keep the house from melding back to the ground.


End file.
